martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Land of Martialism
Pre Novel (Background) Located in a Lower Realm. The strongest region with the limit being Martial Emperors. The boundary energy is a kind of energy that separated the Holy Land of Martialism into many different sections. It was very similar to a world spirit formation. Yet, it was also different from it. After the Ancient Era, there were five extremely powerful Martial Emperors that appeared in our Holy Land of Martialism. These five Martial Emperors are, respectively Emperor Chi Chi Huangnian Beast Emperor the Black Dragon King Emperor Huang, Huangfu Shou Emperor Gong, Gong Wumin Emperor Qing Xuantian five of the most powerful secret skills in the Holy Land of Martialism was created by the Five Elements Old Ancestor. “The five of them are, respectively, the Gold Immortal Profound Technique, the Wood Immortal Profound Technique, the Water Immortal Profound Technique, the Fire Immortal Profound Technique and the Earth Immortal Profound Technique.” Powers (Description in chapters 1011, 1460, 1548 and 1559) There are several powers co-existing in the Holy Land of Martialism: Nine Powers # Cyanwood Mountain # World Spiritist Alliance # Cursed Soil Sect # Sword Crafting Villa # Eight Desolate Mountain Range # Ten Thousand Flowers Garden # Jadewater Temple # Golden Armor City # Firerain Hall Four Imperial Clans # Beitang Imperial Clan / Overlord Domain # Nangong Imperial Clan / Overlord Domain # Dongfang Imperial Clan / Overlord Domain # Ximen Imperial Clan / Overlord Domain Three Palaces # Mortal King Palace # Underworld Palace # Heavenly Law Palace Ruler Empire * Ancient Elf Kingdom Three Great Forbidden Areas * Ancient Era’s Cemetery * Moonlight Maze * Blood Devouring Killing Formation Other * Monstrous Beast Clans ** King Monstrous Dragon Beasts ** Icesnow Phoenixes Ten Immortals (Royal Cloak Dragon Mark World Spiritist) # White Browed Immortal (Deceased) # World Spiritist Immortal Jie Ling # Avaricious Immortal Ai Cai (Deceased) # Snow Haired Immortal Xue Fa # Compass Immortal Lou Pan # Immortal Yin Yang (Deceased) # Immeasurable Immortal Wu Liang (Zhan Cangtian) (Deceased) # Weaponry Refinement Immortal Lian Bing # World Devastating Immortal Mie Shi (Deceased) # Heaven Reaching Immortal Tong Tian (The Previously Strongest) # Demonic Genius Immortal (Chu Feng) But there are more Dragon-Mark Royal Cloak Spiritists, like: Zhang Ming, Duan Jidao, Wang Qiang and more. Five Great Evildoers # Evildoer Tie (The Weakest) (Deceased) # Evildoer Jin (Three Big Evil People)(Deceased) #* Disciple: Jin Wei'e (Deceased) # Evildoer Yin (Three Big Evil People)(Deceased) #* Disciple: Yin Wei'e (Deceased) # Evildoer Tong (Three Big Evil People)(Deceased) #* Disciple: Tong Wei'e (Deceased) # Zhan Cangtian / Fights the Heaven (Leader) #* Disciple / Son: Zhan Qiankun / Fights the World (Deceased) Dark Hall Locations Domains The Holy Land of Martialism is divided by an energy barrier, the Boundary Energy. # Overlord Domain # Cyanwood Domain # Alliance Domain # Cursed Soil Domain # Ten Thousand Miles Snow Domain Others # Far Away Snow Field # Transmogrification Gate # Wonderstone Dao Ground Nine Powers Hunt This Nine Powers Hunt occurs once every three years As for the hunting location, it is different each time, as each of the Nine Powers will take turns to host the hunt. As for this time, the location of the hunt has been provided by the Cyanwood Mountain References Category:Locations Category:Overlord Domain Category:Cyanwood Domain Category:Alliance Domain Category:Cursed Soil Domain Category:Five Great Evildoers Category:Cyanwood Mountain Category:World Spiritist Alliance Category:Cursed Soil Sect Category:Sword Crafting Villa Category:Sealing Ancient Village Category:King Monstrous Dragon Beast Category:Ancient Elf Kingdom Category:Underworld Palace Category:Heavenly Law Palace Category:Mortal King Palace Category:Beitang Imperial Clan Category:Dongfang Imperial Clan Category:Nangong Imperial Clan Category:Ximen Imperial Clan Category:Royal Cloak Category:Imperial Bloodline Possessor Category:Chu Heavenly Clan Category:Southern Cyanwood Forest Category:Martial Emperor Category:Half Martial Emperor Category:Martial King Category:Martial Lord Category:10 Immortals Category:Ancestral Martial Lower Realm Category:Eastern Sea Region